This invention pertains to aircraft brakes, and more particularly to the geometry of the mounting of the multiple disc aircraft brake to the shock strut and axle structure.
Currently there are two general structural systems employed to transmit the brake torque generated in multiple disc aircraft brakes into the shock strut structure. In both of these systems the wheel axle is integral with and generally perpendicular to the shock strut piston although not necessarily in the same plane. In the first of these systems the brake is joined to the axle by a torque resistant connection such as splines or a flange bolt circle. In the second of these systems, the brake is prevented from rotating on the axle by a single link, pin or key connection to the shock strut structure. The link, pin or key connection acts at a considerable radius from the axle centerline. The brake torque is then reacted by a couple, equal and opposite forces, acting at the wheel axle and at the point the single link, pin or key attaches to the brake.
Both of the specific types of connectors suggested in the first system are readily adaptable to the space envelope available for the brake installation. However, both the splines and flange bolt circle expose the axle to high temperatures and permit no air circulation between the inside diameter of the brake and the outside diameter of the axle. Spline connections, while providing a true quick-change brake, suffer from high vulnerability to damage and high cost. The flange bolt circle attachment has very poor maintainability due to the large number and inaccessability of the bolts. The second of the prior art methods for transmitting brake torque into the landing gear structure, suggested above, has excellent maintainability and is relatively free of the above axle problems. However, this brake is particularly adaptable to bogie type landing gears and frequently cannot be applied in a practical manner to conventional landing gears.
It is an object of this invention to combine the advantages of the two alternate structural systems, discussed above, in a single system and additionally, provide better cooling to the brake discs.
More specifically, the object of the present invention is to provide a mounting for an aircraft type brake, circumferentially disposed about the wheel axle, which:
transmits or reacts the brake torque at only two points, PA1 provides air cooling circulation between the axle and brake, PA1 isolates the wheel axle from the brake heat, PA1 is simple and economical, PA1 is readily accessible for maintenance, quick change, PA1 provides a replacable interface should the torque reacting surfaces be damaged in any way, but particularly from fretting corrosion, PA1 and being symmetrical, installs on either side of the strut or dual-wheeled gears without disturbing the vertical axis of the brake and without need for special adaptors or optional hydraulic ports.